<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royals never lose by Imin_alot_offandoms69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914119">Royals never lose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69'>Imin_alot_offandoms69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Character Death, Death, Don't worry, El is a princess, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will is a prince, jk, there will be no Troy and El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal Au!</p><p>- A</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Lucas Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Neil Hargrove/Susan Hargrove, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Susan Hargrove/Original female character, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>"My dress! Oh mom's going to kill me!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Eleanor Jane Hopper &lt;'<strong>El</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 14 year old princess<br/>- Princess of Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- Betrothed to Troy Walsh, Prince of Manhattan, New York<br/>- Pansexual<br/>(Played by <strong>Millie Bobby Brown</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What are you- holy fucking shit you're the princess!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>- Maxine Mayfield &lt;'<strong>Max</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 14 year old commoner<br/>- Lives in Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- Hated by all, except her friends<br/>- Works at the market to sell fruits<br/>- Playful theif<br/>- Lesbian<br/>(Played by <strong>Sadie Sink</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You useless lesbian, look what you've done. I'm so sorry Princess, we can fix that right up for you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Micheal Wheeler &lt;'<strong>Mike</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 15 year old commoner<br/>- Work at the market to clean clothing<br/>- Loved by most<br/>- Bisexual<br/>(Played By <strong>Finn Wolfhard</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm sorry we're not really supposed to talk to peasants."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- William Byers-Hopper &lt;'<strong>Will</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 15 year old Prince<br/>- Prince of Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- Gay<br/>(Played by <strong>Noah schnapp</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Did you need anything Princess? We're happy to help."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Dustin Henderson<br/>- 15 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to polish shoes<br/>- Loved by all<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Gaten Matarazzo</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Max watch where you're- MAX!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Lucas Sinclair<br/>- 15 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to sell milk<br/>- Hated by all, except his friends<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Caleb McLaughlin</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Well hello my beautiful future wife."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Troy Walsh<br/>- 15 year old Prince<br/>- Prince of Manhattan, New York<br/>- Betrothed to Eleanor Hopper, Princess of Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Peyton Wich</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. I wish your father and I hadn't done this to you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Joyce Byers-Hopper<br/>- Queen of Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- 48 years old<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Winona Ryder</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"That Mayfield girl's being a nussiance again."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Jim Hopper<br/>- King of Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- 49 years old<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>David Harbour</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"We don't have to kill anyone! They're people, OUR people!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Jonathan Byers-Hopper<br/>- 18 year old Prince<br/>- Prince of Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Charlie Heaton</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Won't we get in trouble?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Nancy Wheeler<br/>- 18 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to sew clothes<br/>- Bisexual<br/>(Played by <strong>Natalia Dyer</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"MAX! You're gonna get us in trouble."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- William Hargrove &lt;'<strong>Billy</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 18 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to sell jewelry<br/>- Loved by women<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Dacre Montgomery</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hey Mayfield, you okay? JACKASS! YOU JUST HURT A LITTLE GIRL!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Robin Buckley<br/>- 17 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to sell vegetables<br/>- Hated by all, except her friends<br/>- Theif<br/>- Lesbian<br/>(Played by <strong>Maya Hawke</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You kids okay?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Steven Harrington &lt;'<strong>Steve</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 18 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to sell the newsletter<br/>- Loved by all<br/>- Theif<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Joe Kerry</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Max! You're mom, she's pregnant!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Autumn Artwick<br/>- 13 year old commoner<br/>- Daughter of the towns doctor<br/>- Loved by all<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Jayden Bartels</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"H-hey Billy, how are you?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Landon Artwick<br/>- 19 year old commoner<br/>- Son of the towns doctor<br/>- Loved by all<br/>- Gay<br/>(Played by <strong>Ricky Garcia</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"How's the baby?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Rosalind Moriondo &lt;'<strong>Rosie</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 38 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to sell meat<br/>- Lesbian<br/>(Played by <strong>Kat Dennings</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm really sorry about your father, Billy, but I do have the rights to you. I hope I can be the mother you've always wanted."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Susan Mayfield<br/>- 38 year old commoner<br/>- Works on the farm<br/>- Bisexual<br/>(Played by <strong>Elizabeth Olsen</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I love you kid, I really do."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Neil Hargrove<br/>- 39 year old commoner<br/>- Driver<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Paul Bettany</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hello, I'm Su- oh no please get up."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Suzie Alexander<br/>- Princess of Derry, Maine<br/>- 15 year old princess<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Landry Bender</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Suzie! Come on darling, oh you must be Dustin!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Daisy Alexander<br/>- 48 year old queen<br/>- Queen of Derry, Maine<br/>- Straight<br/>- Widowed<br/>(Played by <strong>Lana Parrilla</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Please, the princess isn't allowed to speak to anyone right now."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Melanie Ives<br/>- 18 year old Royal<br/>- 'Protector of the Princess'<br/>- Pansexual<br/>(Played by <strong>Olivia Rodrigo</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I think they're friends Mel, we'll just be over there."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Winter Ives<br/>- 19 year old Royal<br/>- 'Protector of the Prince'<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Lilla Crawford</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hi Max."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Samuel Mayfield &lt;'<strong>Sam</strong>'&gt;<br/>- 48 year old commoner<br/>- Lives in Derry, Maine<br/>- Protector of Princess Suzie Alexander, Princess of Derry, Maine<br/>(Played by <strong>Mathew Gray Gubler</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're pretty cute for a commoner."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Juliet Evans<br/>- 20 year old Royal<br/>- Niece of Joyce Byers, Queen of Hawkins, Indiana<br/>- Lives in the Royal palace<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Sabrina Carpenter</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hey, oh shit I'm so sorry Buckley. I didn't mean to! She was just in the way!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Adam Brown<br/>- 18 year old commoner<br/>- Works at the market to sell books<br/>- Theif<br/>- Gay<br/>(Played by <strong>Micheal Campion</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Well don't you just look adorable."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- Spencer Garcia<br/>- 21 year old Royal<br/>- Lives in Derry, Maine<br/>- Straight<br/>(Played by <strong>Louis Partridge</strong>)</p><p>♤◇♤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sighed, tossing her book the the bed. Her legs dangled off the bed, pretty dress getting twisted. She sat up, stretching. "Princess are you up?" She heard from behind the door, which was followed by a soft knock. El smiled before going to open the door. "Good morning Mel!" She said, smiling brightly at the girl. Melanie walked in, holding a tray. On the tray were chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, and a pretty flower. El smiled, taking the tray and set it down on her vanity. "Good morning miss Eleanor, Will said he wanted to walk around the town with you." El nodded, going to her closet. She got her black boots and wore them under her gown. </p><p>Will was standing outside El's door, a sheepish grin on his face. "Good morning! I wanted to walk around town, if that's okay." He said innocently. El crossed her arms, shaking her head chuckling. "You're such a kid, Will. Let's go," she linked their arms and held her dress up with her free hand. The two walked out of the palace, Melanie and Winter following. </p><p>The two siblings happily walked around town, talking and laughing with one another. El looked around, spotting a jewelry stand. She walked over to it, smiling at the man running it. He looked up, ready to swear at the girl, when he realized who it was. He gasped, quickly bowing to the two siblings. "Good mornin'. How may I be of service?" He asked as politely as he can. Will smiled at the man, "I've seen you around before. You came to the palace. Billy, is it?" The man, Billy, nodded before getting out the most expensive jewelry he owned. </p><p>"Yes sir, I actually had gotten some new jewels, haven't had time to come by yet. I'm sorry about that." </p><p>"Don't worry Billy, honestly. We understand, our people are just as busy as we are. As you might know, the Royal ball is arriving. Please do you think you have anything that will look nice?" El said softly. </p><p>Billy nodded, "of course ma'am I-"</p><p>"Please just call me El." </p><p>"Yes miss El, well it all depends on what you're looking for." </p><p>El looked from Will to Billy, "I was thinking a set. Necklace, earrings, and a bracelet?" </p><p>Billy nodded, looking around his stuff, searching for a specific piece. "I had this perfect piece just for you ma- El. I swear I did I just- ah! Here it is, beautiful diamond set." He pulled out a black velvet box that was tied with a beautiful baby blue ribbon. "Sorry my little sister just got into her moms ribbon, wanted to wrap it for you." El smiled, moved by this little piece of blue ribbon that was crafted carefully. </p><p>She opened the box, being extra careful with the ribbon. The box contained a sparkly, diamond necklace. It came with matching earrings and bracelet. El fell in love with the piece right then and there. Billy looked at her worriedly, "I can get you a new piece if you'd like?" </p><p>El shook her head, running her fingers along the gorgeous jewelry. "No no it's perfect, Billy. Thank you so much. How much is it?" </p><p>Billy smiled, "no worries princess it's all yours. Also Prince William, my mother and sister had baked some cookies for the royal family, if that's alright." He said, getting out a beautiful plate that had a towel over it. Will smiled at Billy, taking the plate from him. "Please send them our thanks, come on El." </p><p>The two waved goodbye to Billy as they began to walk further into the market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max huffed, grabbing Mike's scissors and cutting the bottom of her dress. The older boy looked at her as if she was crazy. "And done! Finally! I kept tripping over this stupid dress." She was wearing a baby blue dress with a white apron, and a white head wrap. Her hair was a mess, hair poking out from the wrap and getting in her eyes. The dress was one of her mothers friends dresses. It didn't fit her well. Her mother had to sew it so it would stay on her without falling and allowing everyone to see her... parts. </p><p>"I could've asked Nancy to sew it for you! God sometimes you really know how to get on someone's nerves." </p><p>"You love me."</p><p>"Yeah yeah now go throw this out, I can't use dirty water anymore." </p><p>Lucas, Dustin, Steve, and Robin walked up to the two kids bickering. It got pretty annoying at times, but they all loved each other. Steve was holding a basket of berries, which Max helped herself too. He scoffed, pushing the basket to her. She looked up at him happily before finishing all the berries. He stroked her hair, letting her keep the basket. </p><p>"Max! Please I asked you to do one simple thing, just-"</p><p>"Jesus Micheal, I'm getting to it. Why is everyone so on edge today!" </p><p>"I heard that the Queen and King needed to get rid of people, overpopulation. Shit like that." Dustin said, looking up at the palace far from them. </p><p>Lucas look at his hand, sighing. "Well it was nice knowing you guys." </p><p>"Come on man don't say that." </p><p>"Look at me! We all know my families gonna be the first to go." </p><p>"Where did you kids hear that?" </p><p>"Some of the older kids were talking about it."</p><p>"Don't worry, no one's getting killed. The princess and prince are just in town." </p><p>Max rolled her eyes. She started to twirl and swing her basket around. "Oh look at me, I'm a fancy princess! I get to boss you around and tell you what to do. My life is so perfect!" </p><p>Mike set the box of soap down on the small table. "God Max how many times did I as-"</p><p>"Hush now peasant! You cannot speak to your princess that way! You dirty little-"</p><p>"Max watch where your- MAX!" </p><p>"SHIT!" </p><p>The girl tripped over one of the kids balls, falling into the bucket of soapy, dirty water. The water splashed everyone in the way. Mike slammed his hand on the table, shaking his head. Robin started to laugh while Steve gave the kid his ball back. Dustin and Lucas helped Max out of the bucket. </p><p>"This is why I tell you-"</p><p>Mike suddenly stopped talking. Max, being unaware of what was behind her, looked at the five people in front of her. Robin had stopped laughing and all of them were looking straight ahead. </p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>She turned around. </p><p>"Holy fucking shit you're the princess!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- A</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>None of these characters are mine, except the ones I made. I hope people actually read this because I was so excited to write this one haha.<br/>- A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>